Two-Sides of Insanity
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After an incident which lead to the death of Lincoln Loud. Luan who survived but receive injuries to the head which causes brain damage and a damage eye. Trying to recovered from the event and the lost of her brother, Luan starting acting strange, something vengeful, something... insane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me last night while I read some fanfic stories from Wattpad. One of my favorites its Corruption. If you never heard about it, it's about Luan when a prank of hers went wrong. Basically, went too far on the prank almost not only destroyed the house but have nearly hurt Leni. **

**After that everyone in the family hates her, not only that also leave her feel abandoned and devastated which leave her unable to feel. Long version short she went mad and killed her siblings like a psycho. You better read the story yourself to see what I'm talking about.**

**So, yeah, this story is basically about Luan going full sociopath, psychopath, murder, etc. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As evening dusk sweep through Royal Woods, the Louds kids are basically doing their own activities. Luan, however, is doing some new acts for her next birthday party gig. The activity for her show is a Magic Act. Luan has her top hat and a set of cards in hand trying out a new magic trick. "Hey Luna, want to see a magic trick?" Ask Luan while Luna is playing her guitar on the beanbag "I don't know sis. Last time I saw your magic trick was for me to cough out a rubber chicken." Said Luna remembering that event which Luan does remember.

"I know that trick didn't work as I thought…"

"DIDN'T WORK?!" Luna shouted, "I NEARLY DIED!"

Flashbacked to last month where Luan performed her trick where she made the rubber chicken disappeared in her top hat. Showing Luna, it's gone then said the magic words "And… Presto!" Soon after, Luna started to choke. Her face turning color as she fell on the ground as Luan realize her trick backfired where she tried to save Luna.

"Not to mention about me." Said Lincoln walked in with Luan's stuff "That rubber chicken almost chokes me to death." Luan have Lincoln to be the volunteer to have the rubber chicken come out from his mouth as a both magic trick and comedy gag since he's Luan assistant of her Funny Business Inc.

He flashbacks where he began choking on stage in front bunch of 5-yr-olds in a little boy birthday party where Lincoln had his hands on his throat. Fall onto his back still choking as Luan tries to get the chicken out. While the parents watch shockingly at the horrible display, the children on the other hand laughed at the white-hair boy misfortune unaware he'd almost died.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." Said Luan "But I'm sure this won't happen this time."

"I don't know dude…" Luna being unsure.

"Please Luna?" As Luan does her puppy eyes.

"Alright." Said Luna finally "But if I choke on Gary as your magic trick. I'll have my ghost haunted you for years to come."

Gave a nod as response, Luan has the deck of cards spread out in front of her with her eyes close "Pick a card, any card." Said Luan as Luna picked the 8 of Spades. Putting back Luan put the cards back into a deck as she puts them in her top hat. Using her wand, she tapped it three-times and showed the inside to both Luna and Lincoln its revealed to be empty. Putting her top hat back on her head as she uses her right hand go behind Luna's ear to pull out a card. "Is this your card?" Ask Luan to show her to be in fact the 8 of Spades.

"Whoa!" Union Lincoln and Luna.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Luna very amaze.

"You been practicing that trick for weeks, now haven't you?" Ask Lincoln.

"Yep. Ever since the rubber chicken incident, I need to think of another trick. And what better way then an old card trick."

"At least I won't choke this time tonight." Lincoln very relief.

"This time? What are you talking about?" Ask Luna.

"Me and Luan have a party gig tonight." Explained Lincoln "Bunch of 10-yr-olds want to see a magic show."

"The parent's want us to give their kid a best show." Said Luan putting all of her magic stuff in a bailed "We're going _magic-things _up. Ha-ha-ha-ha, get it?"

"Terrible joke Luan." Said Lincoln unamused.

"Yeah, needs work."

"KIDS! SUPPER'S READY!" Shout Rita.

"Okay after dinner we'll head out." Said Luan.

"Alright." Lincoln responds.

All the siblings came together as Lynn Sr made meatloaf with mash potatoes. While eating Rita looked at her children as they eat "So, what guys planning tonight?" Ask Rita.

"Me, Leni, and Lucy are going to watch _The Vampires of Melancholia _tonight." Said Lori happily as she and Leni are wearing sweaters of Tristan who play's Blake Bradley.

"Yeah! Tristan is so hot whenever he's on TV!" Said Leni as she and Lori both holding hands excited.

Lynn looked at Lucy with a surprise look "I always though you watch that show by yourself Lucy?" Ask Lynn sitting beside her goth sister.

"I learned is always great to watch as a family. That's what Edwin says." Said Lucy with an emo look as always.

"I have some studying to do." Lisa with her notebook in hand "I'm testing to see how long it takes to keep mice alive in cold environments." With unsure looks from her family.

"O-Okay… I'm having Lana to help me set up my castle for the Royal Ball." Said Lola as Lana gulping down the meatloaf with her face messy "Just as long I play the knight. Made up party isn't my thing." Lana having seconds on the meatloaf.

"Just going to do some swings with my tennis." Lynn holding a tennis ball and her racket.

"I'm going to Sam's place to watch Mick Swagger concert." Luna explained as Leni looked at her younger sister "Are going to spend the night with your girlfriend?" Making Luna slight blush.

"I hope you won't young lady." Lynn Sr finish eating his meatloaf "You still have some studying and schoolwork. Can't having you stay too long."

"Don't worry pop. I'll come straight back afterwards." Promising her dad that she won't be out all night.

"Hope so. What about you two?" Asking both Lincoln and Luan.

"We have a birthday gig tonight." Said Luan finishes her plate same time as Lincoln also speak "Luan is going to do her Magic Act."

"Oh… her Magic… Act." Rita sound worried "Are you sure about that Luan?"

"Yeah. You remember the last time you did that." Lynn Sr remembering the last time "I know, you have to remind me." Sound very annoyed about the rubber chicken "I'm trying a new trick. It'll be alright."

"Well… if you're sure about it. I won't stop you." Taking her daughter word "How long is the birthday?" Asking Luan and Lincoln since they both have school in the morning.

"It's starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 10:45 PM. So, we'll be done at 10:00." Lincoln checking the time schedule.

"As long you two get back home early." Said Rita.

After dinner both Luan and Lincoln got all the equipment and headed out to the party. They got there around 7:00 and started their performance making the parents and children go wow by amazement. The final act was the disappearing act. When Lincoln stepped and the door close shut, Luan spins the box few times. Stopping it and opening it to reveal Lincoln gone. Close it again and spun it around, stopping it again, opening it to reveal Lincoln again. The kids loved it as both Luan and Lincoln gave a bow. When it became 10:00 Lincoln and Luan left the party after getting paid. Both siblings walked home as they talked on the way.

"Can't believe the Millers paid us $12.00." Lincoln amaze the amount "The kids love your magic act."

"Aww sucks, it wasn't all that great."

"What are you talking about? You did all the magic tricks by the book."

Luan rubbed her head in embarrass. Sure, she's a comedian, but doing magic is part the entertainment. Her little brother Lincoln is being nice, he's always cared his sisters. But he's very supportive by any means for his family.

"What other acts you're planning to do?" Lincoln looked at his sister, what to know what she has planned.

"I'm thinking about a pirate do puns. If that's _Arr-right _with you? Ha-ha-ha-ha! Get it?"

"I'm thinking pirates' jokes would do."

"Oh, like this one? Why does a pirate walk the plank?"

"I'll go along with this. I don't know Luan, why does the pirate walk the plank?"

"So, he could swim with the fishes! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Get it?"

"Very funny." Lincoln sound little amuse.

As they about to walk the stop sign, Luan stopped to look at Lincoln "Hey Lincoln?" Lincoln stopped to look at Luan "Yeah, is something wrong?" Luan gave Lincoln a hug "Thanks being my assistant. I don't know what I would do without you."

Lincoln returned with a hug of his own as the two exchange hugs "Is what brother's do. We help our siblings out." As Luan let go her hug to look at her brother face as he smiled. That smile he made make her feel joy inside.

"I'm glad I have a great brother." She returned a smile her of her own.

"Thanks Luan." Lincoln feeling great helping one of his older sisters "We should get going. Mom and Dad might be wondering why we're late by now."

"Yeah, we should. We should _scurry along _now! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Get it?"

"Ha, ha. Save the pirate jokes another time Cap'n Luan."

As they about to walk across the walk cross. Luan however, tripped on something which cause her to fall face first. Groaning in pain she lifts herself up only to look down at the source. Her shoelaces are untied with made her groan in frustration. As she bends down on her knee Lincoln on the other hand already cross the street.

"Hang on Lincoln! Need to tie my shoe!" Luan called to Lincoln as he turned around to see Luan still at the other side of the road tying her shoe. "Hurry Luan! Don't want to get grounded for a whole week!" Really hope that neither of them gets grounded by they're parents.

At the distance of the road are head lights of another car. Six friends are driving back from a party hosted by one of their classmates. All of them have been drinking, the driver Ted Ford have a can of beer in hand watching the road. While his friends Mark, Frank, Jess, Zoey, and Tammy are high from the alcohol they been drinking.

While they're goofing around making Ted who's driving distracted. Luan finished tying her shoelaces, stood up as she walked across the road. Lincoln who's waiting up for her see's lights coming their way fast. Lincoln eyes widen as the vehicle coming in fast. Seeing it not slowing down Lincoln body moves "LUAN! LOOK OUT!" Lincoln runs towards Luan. Ted looked back on the road in time to see Luan walking, this made him turned which causes the car skidding.

Luan looked towards the incoming light. As Luan sees the incoming car, she could've sworn that everything starting to slow down. In slow motion Luan eyes widen as the car was about to hit her. She then felt something push her out the way. Looking to the source Luan sees Lincoln in mid-air pushing her out the way. Seeing her brother push her for safety, she held her hand out as everything then speed up again. Two large _thuds_ were heard, then there's nothing.

Nothing but darkness. Everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you like this. Leave your comments or review and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness… that's all she sees. When she opens her eyes, all Luan could see is bitter darkness. Even the air feels so cold. Luan who is laying on a hard ground, sat up to look around at her surroundings. Looking to see anything she could find. Standing up she held her hands to her mouth "HELLO!?" Luan shouting into the darkness hearing but her echo. "HELLO!?" Luan shouts once more._

"_IS ANYONE THERE!?" Nothing but echoes of her own voice._

"_Wha-What…? What is this place?" Luan said to herself as she walks aimlessly into the void._

_As Luan walked what appears to be an endless void, she doesn't know where she's going. Or doesn't know how she got here in the first place. Luan walked while feeling the cold air brushing against her skin. She stopped as the cold falls on her harder, making her shivered. Looking at her hands only to see ice crystals forming on her fingertips, turning her skin white._

"_Luan…__" A soft quiet voice called out, catching Luan attention._

"_Luan…"__ Looking around to find the source seeing nothing but darkness._

"_Luan…" __The voice grew louder as she turned her head around behind._

_There, standing in the void is none other then her little brother, "Lincoln?" Luan stared at the figure who look like her brother. Her eyes begin to tear up as she slowly walked towards Lincoln, she then sprints towards him. "LINCOLN!" running faster while her tears sent flying as Lincoln held his arms forward so Luan could hug him._

_However, when Luan trying to get close to Lincoln, he isn't appearing getting any closer. She stretches her arm trying to grab Lincoln hand. But he kept his distance "Luan…" Lincoln words sound ghastly as Luan kept running to him "…you kill… me…"_

_As soon, Lincoln said those words his eyes glow bright yellow, then his body combust. A car came out of nowhere drive towards Luan with its engine in flames. Luan didn't react in time as it drove at her with horror in her eyes._

* * *

"(GASP!) (Cough, cough!)" Luan jumps up on the bed coughing and gasping for air. Two people quickly ran in to Luan side as she tried to catch her breath. "Miss Loud! Calm down!" Said the man in the white coat "Everything is okay." Luan looked up the man as he is trying gently calming Luan. Catching her breath Luan started to calm down.

"There, that's it." Said the man as he looked at his assistant "Nurse, go tell the family that she's up." As the nurse goes out from the room, the doctor looked at Luan "Young miss, I'm Doctor Collin. Do you remember your name?" Dr. Collin ask Luan as she calmed down "Luan… Luan Loud." Response Luan.

"That's good. Looks like you still have your memories." Dr. Collin sound relief.

"Wh-Where am I?" Luan ask Dr. Collin with her voice sound weak.

"You're in Royal Woods Hospital." Dr. Collin responds to Luan question.

"_Hospital?"_ Luan thought to herself.

"Dr. Collin? The family is here." Said the nurse as Dr. Collin nodded. He looked back at Luan who is touching her face. She feels the bandages on her head and on her right eye. "Your family is here Luan; you like to see them?" Dr. Collin ask Luan who nodded in reply.

Dr. Collin walked over to the door to let the family in. Luan parents and siblings walked in to see Luan waked. "LUAN!" everyone ran to Luan side as the twins Lola and Lana jumped onto her bed to give her a hug "Luan you're okay!" Lana in tears "Don't scare us like that!" Same with Lola.

"You had us worry sick!" Lori standing beside Luan bedside.

"We thought you're like going to die!" Leni crying.

"Guys, can you stop shouting! My head is hurting!" Luan ask feeling her head begin to hurt.

"Oh. Sorry honey… we're just relief you're alright." Lynn Sr trying not to cry.

"Alright? What you mean?"

"You don't remember sis?" Luna who is standing by Lori with confuse look "About what?" Luan not understanding what her family are saying "About the incident. Don't you remember that?" Lori fill in Luan the information.

"The… incident?" Luan trying to remember what happen "Oh, right. Last night I had a birthday party to attend, then after that we walked home…" Then it hit her, something important.

"OH MY GOD! LINCOLN!" Luan remembered about Lincoln "He was with me when it happened! Where is he?! Is he here?! Is he alright?!"

When Luan looked at her family, everyone is dead silent. Rita put her hand over mouth while shedding tears with Lily still in her arms while Lynn Sr comfort her. Leni putting her hands over mouth also as Lisa and Lucy patting Leni back. Lori, Luna, Lana, Lola, and even Lynn Jr remained quite looking grim and grief about something.

Luan looked back and forth looking utterly confuse. Is like there's something they haven't told her yet when she was unconscious. "Hey, why you guys looked so down? Did something happen to Lincoln?" Luan looked at her trouble family.

Dr. Collin walked up to her bedside with a regretful expression. Looking at the doctor as he took a deep breath "This isn't easy to say but… Luan, your brother…" Luan stare at Dr. Collin as he breaks the news to her "…Your brother didn't make it." Luan face darken as if something inside her shatter into many pieces like glass "He died four-days ago." As Dr. Collin told Luan.

As Luan looked away her heart begins to beat rabidly as her breathing quicken. She had her hands gripped onto head as her anxiety begin to kick in "No, no." She starting to see flashes on the incident where she Lincoln pushed her away. "NNNNOOO!" Luan screamed as she started to lash out on the bed turning as if she woken up into a bad dream.

Dr. Collin called for the other staff and told the Loud family to leave the room. As the parents escort their kids out, all the sisters looked at Luan throwing a tantrum as the staff trying hold her down as they try to calm her down. The only thing in Luan mind that Lincoln… her only brother is dead. And that he'll never come back.

* * *

**I hope this is good enough. It takes time to come up with words for these kinds of stories. But I hope really, really you guys like this so far. I know I'm not good coming up with a good tragic, horror, crime, etc. things. But is a good start, I hope. Peace.**


End file.
